


Redenção

by CellyLS



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Car Accidents, Coma, Dead John McGarrett, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, Supernatural - Freeform, Tragedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellyLS/pseuds/CellyLS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Realidade Alternativa – No hospital, Steven aprende de forma fantástica que a vida não acaba com a morte daqueles que amamos, ela segue até que possamos amar novamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yvarlcris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/gifts).



> Fanfiction dedicada à minha diva YvarlCris, que é maravilhosa de todas as maneiras possíveis e imagináveis. Sei que esta fic é triste, mas é meu presente para você! Te amo, Cris!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _[1ª parte]_

 

Aquele era o início do fatídico dia. O sol de Honolulu ainda era o mesmo; brilhante, quente e generoso na medida certa para combinar com a paisagem estonteante; e também sossegar a mente revoltada do marinheiro ao volante da picape escura, que atravessava a ilha na pior hora possível. Steven nunca tivera, antes, a chance de testemunhar um engarrafamento como este nas ruas tranquilas do paraíso do Pacífico Norte. Imaginou, ignorando propositalmente a pessoa ao seu lado, se os nova-iorquinos haviam repovoado o local durante sua ausência e tornado as rodovias mera faixa de asfalto para a exposição de automóveis estáticos.

― Não está sequer prestando atenção – a voz resmungou do lado do carona. Steven espiou de leve o homem à sua direita e voltou a atenção novamente para as janelas; estavam no carro há apenas quinze minutos, e as críticas de seu pai já haviam conseguido acabar com toda sua expectativa de voltar para a terra natal depois da longa temporada na África.

― Eu estou prestando atenção, embora seja inútil, já que você só fala a mesma coisa desde que cheguei.

― Estou pensando em seu futuro, Steven... – o som irritante da buzina do carro atrás da picape rasgou o ar, interrompendo o McGarrett mais velho. Steven olhou pelo retrovisor, suspirando cansadamente; o motorista da van não era o único incomodado com a situação e deveria aguardar a sua vez, assim como todos os outros, aquilo estava parecendo cada vez mais com Nova Iorque!

― Abandonei a chance de me tornar um SEAL por que você me aconselhou, pai. Não pode querer me obrigar a também deixar a Marinha.

― É isso o que tem a me dizer? É o que vai estar escrito na carta, quando você não voltar para casa?

O trânsito foi liberado, os carros começaram a se deslocar ordenadamente. Steven deu a partida no veículo: ― Estou cansado de discutir sobre isso. Vamos simplesmente visitar a mãe, como pai e filho normais fariam... – a van rubra buzinou novamente, e o fuzileiro naval continuou arrancando com calma; viu pelo retrovisor que o veículo tentara avançar bruscamente, mas o motor apagou e o carro vermelho acabou ficando para trás. ― Ainda tenho quinze dias para você me perturbar com esse assunto – arrematou.

John encarou-o seriamente, mostrando que não gostara do tom do filho, mas não disse nada. Seguiram acompanhando a velocidade do tráfego, descobrindo que houvera um acidente num trecho logo adiante. Os carros desviavam devagar, guiados pelos guardas de trânsito, e alcançavam a rodovia livre logo depois da curva fechada, que acompanhava o litoral. Steven fez a passagem, quase subindo sobre a calçada abarrotada de pedestres vindos da praia, que observavam o trabalho dos bombeiros, policiais e paramédicos. Seguiu, satisfeito que o caminho estava mais calmo a partir dali e que o acidente não parecia ter sido tão violento. Dirigiu pela via que circundava o mar, e ouviu o barulho alto do ronco de um motor em aceleração, seguido pelo guincho assustador de pneus sobre o asfalto, logo atrás.

Sirenes estridentes, e o marinheiro não teve tempo de ver muito pelo espelho retrovisor além da cor vermelha do carro que vinha desgovernado em sua direção seguido por viaturas policiais. O automóvel rubro havia perdido o controle; quase não conseguindo fazer a curva, tentou permanecer sobre a estrada, mas estava rápido demais e colidiu na traseira da picape de Steven. Os dois veículos subiram no meio-fio em direção aos carros de raspadinha que ficavam sobre a grama. O marinheiro tentou controlar a direção de seu carro para não atropelar as pessoas ali. No desespero de não passar por cima de um dos carrinhos, onde uma família comprava refresco, forçou o volante para o outro lado; isso o fez desviar, mas a picape deitou para a esquerda e rolou algumas vezes antes de aterrissar em cima dos carros estacionados do outro lado da quadra. Steven forçou os olhos a se manterem abertos, mas só enxergou vidros quebrados e sangue. ― ... Pai... – a palavra escapou debilmente dos lábios ensanguentados do moreno, que apagou imediatamente...

Conversas ao longe e um som repetido atordoaram o sono do moreno.

Steven acordou vagarosamente, sentindo a claridade agradável retornar ao seu mundo e interromper o terrível sonho que acabara de ter. Prestou atenção: o bipe de um aparelho à sua esquerda, um gesso enorme em sua perna direita, uma tala apertada em seu ombro, o cheiro forte de antissépticos; ele estava em um quarto de hospital. Viu a porta aberta e pessoas passando pelo corredor claro; lembrou-se do acidente, e agitou-se. Acionou o botão pendurado à sua cabeceira. Em vez de uma enfermeira, um médico havaiano apareceu.

Quando o doutor começou a falar, Steven não queria mais ter acordado. As coisas ruins realmente aconteceram? – Steven considerou, confirmando cada detalhe daquela desgraça. Alguns arranhões e uma perna quebrada lhe haviam sido suficientes, mas para seu pai... Por que o destino dele fora tão pior? O moreno ouviu as notícias do médico letargicamente, como que em transe, passando e repassando em sua mente o amaldiçoado momento em que decidira virar o volante. Tentara salvar aquela família, e acabou destruindo a sua própria.

― E como eles estão?

O doutor pareceu surpreso com o retorno repentino do paciente, que parecia ter entrado em choque ao saber da morte de seu pai. ― De quem o senhor está falando?

― A família que estava na calçada. Tenho quase certeza de que consegui desviar... – sua voz sumiu ao ver a expressão do médico. O homem de jaleco balançava a cabeça gravemente.

― O outro veículo que causou o acidente não conseguiu parar a tempo. Eu sinto muito.

O moreno sentiu o ar sumindo, o ambiente embaçando, a razão escapando. Não conseguira salvar ninguém, nem seu pai, nem a família. Era só isto o que lhe restava: saber que deixara seu pai morrer em vão?

O moreno não queria falar, não queria comer ou dormir, e permaneceu assim por dois dias.

Na terceira noite, contudo, os medicamentos e o cansaço foram mais fortes e obrigaram-no a rememorar o que não queria. Steven despertou do sonho indesejado e repleto de lembranças na manhã seguinte; ele ainda estava no hospital, e os devaneios sobre o acidente aparentemente nunca deixariam de atormentá-lo. Ouviu a zoeira no canto oposto do quarto e decidiu que fingiria continuar dormindo, tentaria permanecer mudo e imóvel, exatamente como já fizera nos últimos três dias internado naquele lugar.

― Não me interessa! É a minha carne, é em mim que esta agulha monstruosa está entrando, então deixe a parte de “não vai doer nada” a meu critério, sim? E para registro: ESTÁ DOENDO COMO UM INFERNO!

Steven ajeitou melhor o lençol sobre sua cabeça, ainda deitado de costas para a maca que ocupava o outro lado do quarto. Ela estava vazia até aquela manhã, mas agora um paciente barulhento e falador ocupava espalhafatosamente o local. Era impossível ouvir a voz de enfermeiros ou de qualquer outra pessoa, apenas o tom irônico e irritante do ser inquieto sobre o outro leito. O moreno decidiu não fazer contato visual, pois conhecia este tipo de gente: ele iria puxar conversa. Era certo que o outro não teria um pingo de noção do humor do marinheiro e começaria a falar, falar e falar até que Steven decidisse definitivamente por enforcar-se na mangueira do soro. Não seria uma má ideia, ele já havia pensado nisso nas noites que passara ali, nas horas mais sombrias, quando a culpa lhe corroía as entranhas mais fortemente que seu espírito de luta. Mas se ele o fizesse, não poderia ser durante o dia, enquanto o outro estivesse acordado e testemunhando o ato; de qualquer maneira, a única saída era ignorar o inconveniente colega de quarto até que a noite chegasse.

Ruídos de lençóis, fungadas, suspiros, dedos tilintando sobre a lateral da maca, mais suspiros, agora batidas no metal da cama; Steven não suportou mais. O marinheiro levantou o rosto e virou-se na direção da outra maca, lançando o olhar mais ameaçador que conseguira.

― Finalmente! Por acaso, estão dopando você? Pensei que iria dormir o dia inteiro! – o outro paciente disse sorrindo. Era um loiro, atlético, talvez não muito alto, mas que parecia incrivelmente saudável para alguém internado. Estava sentado na cama, com o lençol cobrindo suas pernas, e continuou observando o moreno com uma expressão divertida. Steven manteve a fisionomia séria para mostrar que estava irritado com as perturbações no ambiente que deveria ser mórbido e entediante, como qualquer outro hospital:

― Eu estou tentando dormir, será que pode fazer silêncio?

― Ah, desculpe, amigo. É que já estava me assustando, pensei que tivesse entrado em coma.

― Não me importaria, se fosse a única maneira de conseguir dormir com todo o barulho que você está fazendo no quarto.

― Nossa! Você não precisa ser rude, eu só estava preocupado.

― Você não me conhece e não precisa se preocupar. Apenas me deixe em paz! – o moreno repreendeu.  Retornou para a posição anterior, dando as costas para o loiro abusado e barulhento.

― Ah, mas eu te conheço! – Steven continuou quieto após ouvir isso; não iria puxar conversa, independentemente do que o outro falasse. ― Eu vi o que você fez naquela tarde, você salvou aquelas pessoas – o marinheiro respirou devagar e profundamente, apertando os olhos. Aquele imbecil não sabia de nada! ― E eu soube o que aconteceu com o seu pai. Sinto muito – o loiro completou com pesar.

E a conversa morreu ali, no silêncio do quarto. O fuzileiro naval continuou deitado pelo resto da manhã, evitando encarar novamente o colega. E o loirinho não causou mais nenhum ruído, quase tão silencioso como se não estivesse ali.

_[continua]_


	2. Chapter 2

_[2ª parte]_  

O tempo transcorreu devagar, Steven descobriu que era diferente ficar calado quando havia mais alguém no quarto. Continuou forçando-se a ignorar a existência do outro homem que não havia perturbado a atmosfera com mais do que um eventual suspiro ou um espirro de vez em quando, mas isso estava sendo mais difícil do que qualquer treinamento de resistência que tivera na Marinha. O loiro tinha certa energia que se irradiava pelo quarto e afetava diretamente o moreno; algo que dizia, silenciosamente, “está tudo bem, você não deve nenhuma explicação... mas está agindo como uma criança!”. Talvez tenha sido por isso, e pela falta de pretensão nas vibrações do loiro, que a boca de Steven moveu-se antes que ele conseguisse evitar:

― Ele vivia reclamando das minhas escolhas – declarou em um tom baixo e sem ânimo. Ouviu o outro paciente mover-se levemente e permanecer quieto, como que prestando atenção ao que o marinheiro dizia. Ainda deitado com as costas para o loiro, Steven fechou os olhos: ― Queria que eu deixasse a Marinha. Ele se espelhava, como se eu fosse cometer os mesmos erros me afastando da família. E estava certo...

― O que aconteceu não foi sua culpa – ao ouvir a simples declaração do homem, Steven virou-se, encarando-o com o olhar crítico de quem recebera conselho tamanhamente infantil. O loiro mirava o início do anoitecer pela janela, que ficava entre as duas camas: ― Você não deveria tentar mudar nada do que houve. As coisas são como tinham que ser.

O moreno virou-se totalmente para o colega, afastando o lençol: ― É uma teoria interessante, mas fui eu quem virou o volante. Tudo chegou a esse ponto por que eu não lhe dei ouvidos. Se eu tivesse pedido a dispensa e vindo na data certa, já teríamos visitado o túmulo da minha mãe e estaríamos todos bem! A culpa É minha, e não há como me redimir... Nem sei se quero – Steven lembrou-se de seus momentos sozinho no quarto, enumerando as maneiras de acabar com a sua desesperança. Encarou o outro com ressentimento estampado no rosto, e o loiro pareceu lê-lo como um livro, como se pudesse ver o seu interior antes que o marinheiro conseguisse recompor-se do momento de fraqueza.

O paciente, que o encarava, cruzou os braços sobre o peito, ainda sentado e coberto até a cintura; começou a falar serenamente: ― Quando minha filha completou sete anos, minha esposa disse que não aguentava a vida esperando por mim, pela notícia de que eu houvesse morrido em serviço. Ela chegou ao ponto de dizer que se eu não abandonasse a polícia, iria pedir o divórcio. Eu levei algum tempo, mas deixei o emprego de detetive... Então, três meses depois, Rachel se separou – Steven ouviu o desfecho da história, que ganhou o seu interesse, e aguardou. O outro voltou a falar depois de alguns segundos: ― Ela disse que não queria que eu a culpasse por ter deixado de ser um policial, que não queria ser o motivo de eu não ser feliz.

Steven continuou sério, e o loiro não pareceu triste ou zangado, apenas tranquilo. Continuou: ― Nós dois nos divorciamos. E eu não me arrependo, sabe por quê? Por eu não estar mais na polícia, pude passar mais tempo com a minha macaquinha e consegui a guarda integral de Grace. Sou feliz com minha filha, minha vida é praticamente plena. Agora eu sei que as coisas acontecem por algum motivo, mas você tem que abrir os olhos e viver para percebê-lo. Então, não se arrependa, seu pai só queria o melhor para você, e você fez o que pôde. Ele pediu que abandonasse as forças armadas para que você pudesse ter uma vida, para que pudesse ser feliz como ele não conseguiu. Ele viveu desejando uma vida boa para você, o que te faz pensar que ele tenha mudado de ideia nesses quatro dias?

O moreno piscou algumas vezes, quieto: ― Então eu devo acreditar que as coisas... horríveis... que aconteceram não foram em vão?

― Você não saberá se não viver para seguir em frente – Steven viu-se pego no olhar do colega: o azul era vivo, límpido, esperançoso e acrescentava tanta força e confiança nas palavras, que o marinheiro sentiu-se envergonhado por seus pensamentos suicidas até ali. Tentou mudar de assunto, não era agradável lembrar-se de seu pai ou reparar na pureza incomum do rosto do homem no outro leito:

― ... Macaquinha? – indagou, ainda tentando manter seu exterior neutro após a conversa certeira que o houvera atingido. Steven não estava acostumado a ter seus sentimentos desvendados assim, sem qualquer dificuldade, e não sabia se deveria estar grato pelo tato do loiro, que tentara consolá-lo, ou com raiva deste por ter adivinhado seus pensamentos. Ao ouvir a pergunta, o outro lhe sorriu de maneira estonteante:

― Grace. Vivia grudada em mim, agora tem onze anos e acha que está grande demais para um abraço em público. Mas ainda me chama de Danno – confirmando sua sensibilidade ao que se passava na mente do marinheiro, o loiro continuou o outro tópico animadamente: ― Aproveitei as férias de Grace e viemos visitar Rachel. Mas ainda não entendo como vocês pessoas conseguem viver nesta ilha. Até que há paisagens bonitas neste lugar infestado de abacaxis, mas é para isso que existem os cartões postais!

O moreno balançou a cabeça, quem poderia odiar aquele lugar paradisíaco? ― Você parece uma daquelas pessoas infelizes e ranzinzas, o que houve com a atitude motivadora de uns segundos atrás?

O loiro ergueu as sobrancelhas: ― Ei, não sou nenhum terapeuta. Na verdade, sou uma pessoa bem irritada. Só que eu não quero que o meu colega de quarto, que tem conhecimento em armas e treinamento de combate, esteja instável.

― Ah, certo, foi por puro interesse. Somente para preservar a sua vida “praticamente” plena. Obrigado pelo esclarecimento.

― Não há de quê.

Permaneceram entreolhando-se. Steven sentiu, levemente e tentando convencer-se de que fosse sua imaginação, os olhos do loiro percorrerem sua figura. ― E... por que não é “totalmente” plena? – perguntou um pouco encabulado; não era de seu feitio enrubescer assim, mas “ser checado” por outro homem tampouco!

― Quer saber o que falta na minha vida? – a pergunta foi quase provocativa, mas o paciente a respondeu de maneira séria antes de Steven reagir: ― Falta alguém ao meu lado.

O moreno fitou-o: ― Quer dizer que sente falta de sua ex-mulher – concluiu, assumindo que fora mesmo sua imaginação a impressão de que o outro lhe houvesse lançado aquele olhar significativo.

― Somos amigos e mantemos contato. Eu acho que sempre a amarei, mas Rachel não é a minha alma gêmea. Eu soube disso quando descobri que outras pessoas me interessavam. Eu sinto que, por aí, neste mundo, existe alguém para mim – e mirou o moreno nos olhos, alegremente. A intensidade do loiro fez o peito de Steven apertar: seu rosto transbordava com a certeza de que tudo daria certo. De onde ele obtinha tanta força?

Enquanto pensava nisso, Steven deu-se conta de que o loiro não estava mais lhe encarando: já havia voltado sua atenção para a porta aberta e as enfermeiras e médicos que corriam ocupadamente pelo corredor, deitado de lado e coberto até o ombro; o rosto ainda na direção do marinheiro, mas sem encará-lo.

― Eu me chamo Steven.

O outro espiou de leve: ― Danny. Danny Williams.

O moreno assentiu, com um sorriso quase imperceptível, e deitou-se novamente. Mas desta vez, ficou observando o teto enquanto pensava em sua vida e na conversa que acabara de ter com o misterioso “Danno”.

_[continua]_


	3. Chapter 3

 

 _[3ª parte]_  

 

Naquela noite, Steven sentia-se inquieto. As palavras de Danny haviam-no impressionado mais do que imaginara de princípio. Certamente por que ele almejava por elas, por sentir menos culpa; ansiava que fossem verdade e que pudessem aliviar a dor que tinha em seu peito. Já havia acordado duas vezes no meio daquela noite, e tinha a impressão nítida de que, desta vez, não conseguiria voltar a dormir. Abriu os olhos, esperando voltar a ver o conhecido teto do quarto do hospital, mas, em meio à penumbra, o que ele viu foram o rosto e a cabeleira farta do loiro. O susto fez Steven travar imovelmente: como o outro chegara até ali sem que ele percebesse? Havia se deixado levar tão profundamente pelas preocupações e dúvidas que não percebera o homem se aproximar e reclinar-se sobre seu rosto? 

Ainda sem dizer nada, analisou de perto, pela primeira vez, os traços de Danny: o nariz longo, a barba por fazer, as pontas dos cabelos queimadas, os olhos que lhe sorriam lindamente junto com os lábios... Steven piscou e olhou para o outro lado, nervosamente. O que estava fazendo? Era um homem, como podia lhe interessar sua aparência? Raciocinou porcamente e deu-se conta:

― O que está fazendo, me observando cara a cara no meio da noite?!

― São avelã – o outro declarou. Steven franziu o cenho sem entender. ― Eu estava em dúvida. Pareciam azuis, e realmente têm muito dessa cor, mas são definitivamente avelã! – o loirinho concluiu faceiro, sem sair dali.

O moreno continuou incerto: ― Está falando... dos meus olhos?

― Sim, eu fiquei pensando nisso e tive que vir confirmar. Não está zangado, está? – Steven balançou minimamente a cabeça, respondendo de maneira perplexa, mas ainda assim sincera, que não. A proximidade do loiro, embora o tivesse surpreendido, não lhe parecia uma ameaça; até que Danny abaixou mais a cabeça...

― O-o que vai fazer? – Steven inquiriu temerosamente, olhando para cima.

O loiro parou na metade do caminho: ― Como assim? Você... – e elevou uma das sobrancelhas, como se fosse óbvia a resposta.

― Eu... o quê?

Neste momento, Danny pareceu menos seguro: ― Você... encarou meus lábios, umedeceu os seus, eu pensei que quisesse... – fitou os olhos surpresos do moreno, então se afastou, abruptamente. ― E-eu pensei que fosse um convite. Você ficou me encarando... – cerrou as mãos de forma apreensiva:  ― Olha, desculpe, eu... eu interpretei mal. Certo, não foi nada. Boa noite, durma bem, não se preocupe, foi só um mal-entendido. Isso acontece! – correu para sua cama e começou a cobrir-se com o lençol: ― Eu vou dormir. Ficarei aqui. Sabe, você não precisa se preocupar, eu só interpretei mal. Apenas... fique aí e durma – enrolou-se, virando para o outro lado: ― Nossa, eu estou com sono! Boa noite! – e calou-se, finalmente.

Steven permaneceu inerte ali, assimilando o que Danny acabara de fazer. O marinheiro nunca esperaria por nada parecido e repassou o acontecido em sua mente, para ter certeza do que houvera: o outro havia tentado... bei... beijá-lo? Sentiu o rosto queimar e as orelhas zumbirem; virou-se também de costas para a outra cama e cobriu até a cabeça. Que loiro abusado!

. . . .

Amanheceu. Danny estava mais quieto, e isso significava que em vez das trinta mil palavras diárias, ele estava utilizado apenas vinte e nove mil. Logo que ofereceu bom-dia ao moreno, passou a falar sobre qualquer coisa, sobre como estava enjoado de ficar naquele hospital, sobre esportes, sobre sua filha. O acontecimento da noite anterior, no entanto, estava sendo evitado. Antes do almoço, o loiro levantou do leito e saiu do quarto dizendo que tentaria encontrar algum açúcar para não desmaiar. Voltou dizendo ter devorado um enorme pacote de rosquinhas, que Steven não compreendeu onde houvera conseguido, ou como fizera para passar pelas enfermeiras com o tal contrabando de chocolate.

Durante a tarde, o moreno já sentia como sua a timidez do outro, que evitava encarar-lhe por muito tempo, mas insistia em olhar na direção de Steven quando pensava que este não prestasse atenção. O marinheiro achou, por bem, e para não enlouquecer tentando adivinhar os pensamentos por trás dos olhares indecifráveis e das conversas obtusas do loiro, que deveria tocar no assunto:

― Então, Danny. Ontem, você mencionou que sente atração por outras pessoas além de sua ex-mulher. Você está sozinho agora, ou há alguém além de sua filha esperando por você?

O outro remexeu os dedos sobre o lençol azul: ― O que está tentando me perguntar é se eu sou gay – os dois ficaram quietos por um momento. Danny retomou a palavra: ― Pergunte diretamente, se está tão preocupado. Isso não é uma doença contagiosa e nem uma vergonha. E também não quer dizer que eu tenha que sair por aí com um homem diferente a cada noite ou que eu tente seduzir qualquer um!

― Então você é – Steven concluiu.

Danny suspirou: ― Faz pouco tempo que aceitei isso. Na verdade, não pensei que pudesse sentir atração tão forte por um homem até... – cortou a sentença e forçou-se a desviar o olhar. Umedeceu o lábio inferior de maneira quase imperceptível. Observou a porta; uma enfermeira entrou, e ele atirou-se na cama virando para o outro lado.

A mulher trocou a medicação do moreno: ― Está indo bem. Terá sua alta em dois dias, se continuar assim – comentou animadamente. Anotou algo no prontuário e saiu do quarto.

Steven ia falar, mas o loiro, que permanecia na cama, começou antes: ― Ela vai sentir a sua falta – o moreno não respondeu. ― Ela gosta de você, está óbvio – continuou. Steven exalou o ar, incomodado com aquele comentário; não estava disposto a pensar nesse tipo de assunto. ― Você é cego? Se a prancheta está do outro lado da maca, por que ela não faz a volta na cama em vez de se debruçar sobre você em TODAS AS VEZES? – Danny tagarelou espiando por sobre o ombro, com ar de sabichão.

― E daí?

― Como assim? Não te interessa?

Steven semicerrou os olhos: ― Não. Estarei longe daqui dois dias, significa que não precisarei de enfermeiras.

Danny ficou quieto, com uma expressão pensativa. Voltou a dar as costas para o colega: ― Sairá um dia depois de mim – comentou neutramente. O marinheiro não disse nada.

Steven tentou compreender o que era aquela sensação de saber que ficaria um dia inteiro sozinho no quarto. O outro preenchera o ambiente fazendo com que ele já não pensasse em como era o silêncio opressor da solidão; as conversas e barulhos acabaram ajudando-lhe, conseguindo distrair sua mente do que houvera no acidente e começar a analisar o que acontecera de uma maneira não tão deprimente e destrutiva. Como seria ficar aquele tempo ali, sem o loiro?

Danny suspirou profundamente: ― Não vejo a hora de encontrar minha macaquinha... ela estava tão feliz com a viagem...

― Onde ela está? Por que não veio lhe fazer uma visita?

― Não gosto de assustá-la. É melhor assim. Amanhã poderei lhe dar um abraço enorme, deixar esta ilha infestada de abacaxis e voltar para casa. Somos de Nova Jersey.

― ... Oh... – Steven respondeu, apenas; Danny iria embora, sairia da ilha e ele não o veria novamente...

_[continua]_


	4. Chapter 4

_[4ª parte]_

 

A noite chegou. Com uma expectativa que o marinheiro não gostaria de admitir, escutou o barulho do outro descendo da cama e caminhando para o seu lado novamente. O moreno ficou quieto, esperando. Danny ficou parado alguns segundos, até que Steven ouviu a voz conhecida: ― Eu sei que está acordado... você vai sentir a minha falta, não vai?

―... É claro que não.

Steven, então, sentiu a palavra quente em seu ouvido mais do que a escutou: ― Mentiroso... – o sorriso estava claro naquele som. O moreno sentiu nervosismo em seu estômago e abriu os olhos devagar, até encontrar o azul observando-o novamente de cima. Danny debruçou-se sobre o moreno, esticando um dos braços; alcançou o prontuário do outro lado da cama, sem retirar os olhos dos do moreno. Danny estudou rapidamente os dados anotados ali: ― Concordo com a enfermeira... – devolveu a prancheta ao seu lugar. ― ... Esta é uma ótima técnica, senhor McGarrett – disse sorrindo de canto.

Steven parecia preso em um encanto que o impedia de desviar do rosto do loiro. Danny moveu-se vagarosamente, trouxe a mão e alisou a face e os cabelos do marinheiro de forma tão leve, que quase imaginária: ― Você merece superar tudo pelo que passou até agora... – falou docemente. O moreno sentiu tanta ternura sendo irradiada por aquele gesto, que fechou os olhos. ― Merece encontrar e aceitar a felicidade – Danny completou. Ficaram alguns minutos daquela forma. Até que o loiro cessou: ― Durma bem, Steve – disse afastando-se e levantou-se, para voltar ao seu leito.

Antes de entender o porquê, McGarrett o impediu, segurando sua mão direita. Não soube o que dizer, não compreendia o que estava acontecendo consigo, apenas não queria que o outro se afastasse naquele momento. Danny observou o moreno e então retornou ao seu lado. Segurou os dedos de Steven:

― Quer saber de um segredo? – perguntou baixinho, admirando as duas mãos dadas. O marinheiro balançou a cabeça; o loiro moveu os lábios: ― Eu não sabia que sentiria tanta atração por alguém... até encontrar você – Steven pôde ver a paixão, pôde quase tocá-la enquanto escapava da boca do outro. Não havia engano: a sedução e o desejo estavam ali, naquele olhar acinzentado pela escuridão do quarto, naquelas palavras que causaram estremecimento no íntimo do homem deitado. Daniel aproximou-se, debruçou-se novamente, trouxe o rosto em direção à boca da do moreno.

― Eu... não sei... – Steven avisou de maneira quase inaudível, sem conseguir se mover, sem conseguir aplacar seu próprio desejo pelos lábios que estavam diante de si. ― Não sei se posso...

― É claro que pode. Merece ser feliz – o loiro selou suas palavras com um breve beijo. Steven não havia sido beijado daquela forma antes; fora um leve roçar de lábios, casto, delicado, repleto de emoção. Foi a melhor coisa que o moreno já sentira. Ao se afastarem, o marinheiro tomou fôlego e umedeceu os contornos da boca, tentando preservar a sensação. Ouviu a voz de Daniel:

― Senhor McGarrett, sei que é egoísmo meu, mas eu posso te beijar?

Steven observou o outro de forma mesmerizada: ― Você acabou de fazer isso.

― Foi para conferir. Agora eu quero um beijo de verdade – Steven ficou mudo. Se aquele não era um beijo de verdade, então como seria o próximo? Mal suportou a expectativa e retesou o corpo: ― Seus sinais são bem confusos, preciso de uma confirmação aqui – Danny comentou ainda debruçado sobre o outro homem, o sorriso avassalador desafiando Steven a olhar para qualquer outra direção. O próprio moreno ergueu a cabeça e tomou a boca do loiro, incapaz de conter-se; e tudo foi como um delírio.

A noite dos dois foi como uma das miragens fantásticas de um andarilho sedento, como o encontro de um oásis na vida que Steven julgara vazia, foi como os contos repletos de perfeição e encanto que o moreno ouvira quando ainda era inocente, e só agora ele entendia o que significava ser “para sempre” feliz. Foi como a perfeita junção de duas almas que se completavam, como se o universo existisse apenas para que os dois pudessem ter se encontrado e se amado naquela noite. Adoraram-se a madrugada toda, e abraçaram-se saudando o amanhecer.

 

_[continua]_


	5. Chapter 5

 

_[5ª parte]_

 

Vagarosamente, Steven deixou-se despertar. Já era dia, e o loiro não estava mais em seus braços. O leito ao lado repousava vazio. O moreno tentou retornar ao sonho onde os dois não haviam se separado devido à hora e ao cansaço, e continuou sorrindo em meio às fantasias. Chegou novamente a noite, e Steven não parou de relembrar do rosto, do corpo, do gosto do loiro, satisfeito de ter seu peito calmo e preenchido naquela escuridão. Nenhum sentimento de culpa ou arrependimento o visitara.

 E já era o dia seguinte.

 Steven teria alta, poderia reencontrar Danny, e continuarem de onde pararam. Resolveu aproveitar-se de seu sorriso, já que agora conseguia mostrá-lo facilmente: olhou para a enfermeira, que lhe ajudava a sentar-se na cadeira de rodas enquanto esperava a chegada do amigo da família, Joe, para levá-lo daquela instituição: ― Pode me ajudar a encontrar o endereço de meu amigo no cadastro do hospital?

. . . .

Joe aguardava afastado do moreno, dando-lhe privacidade para se despedir. Steven ficou vários minutos observando o túmulo de seu pai, pedindo perdão e dizendo que tentaria seguir a vida, procuraria sua irmã e tentaria ser feliz, como ele e Danny disseram. Ofereceu adeus, gravou em sua memória os nomes de seus pais nas lápides e saiu do cemitério.

 Ao chegarem frente à casa indicada nos dados que conseguira sobre o loiro com a gentil enfermeira do hospital, admirou-se com a suntuosidade do lugar.  Acionou o interfone:

 ― Sou Steven McGarrett, gostaria de falar com Daniel Williams. Sou um amigo – a outra pessoa demorou alguns segundos: ― Por favor, é urgente.

 O portão se abriu. Os dois entraram na casa, e Steven foi recebido por uma senhora com um uniforme de empregada: ― O senhor era amigo dos Williams?

 ― Sim, nós nos conhecemos no hospital. Onde Danny está?

 ― Oh, o senhor não recebeu a notícia...

 O moreno ficou apreensivo: ― O que houve?

 ― Foi muito triste. O senhor Williams e a criança vieram visitar dona Rachel e meu patrão. Na semana passada, os quatro saíram durante a tarde, mas houve um acidente. Um carro desgovernado atingiu a todos na calçada... – Steven arregalou os olhos, ela estava falando do mesmo acidente em que estivera envolvido?

 ― Do que está falando? Como isso aconteceu?

 ― Foi há sete dias. A senhora Rachel e o senhor Edwards faleceram imediatamente, o senhor Williams e a menina foram levados para o hospital. Ele estava em estado grave, soube que apenas aguardavam... que ele se fosse. Eu sinto muito.

 ― Isto é um absurdo! Eu falei com ele anteontem, Danny está bem! O que está acontecendo aqui? É algum tipo de brincadeira de mau gosto?!

 A empregada pareceu assustada: ― Quem dera fosse... a menina estaria bem.

 ― A menina? Grace? O que houve com ela?

 A mulher alcançou um pedaço de papel e entregou-o a Steven: ― Eu sinto muito, mas não pude fazer nada quando vieram buscá-la. Este é meu último dia nesta casa, estão reunindo os bens, pois não há herdeiros.

 Steven viu o endereço e suspirou. Esfregou o rosto.

 ― Preciso usar o seu telefone – Joe, que havia se mantido calado até o momento, pediu.

 Após White conferir os registros do acidente e os dados de Danny com algum de seus contatos, Steven continuava sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Era absurdo dizer que o loirinho ainda estivesse em estado grave no hospital. Deviam ter confundido seus dados com os de outro paciente. Lembrou-se da garota, Williams não ficaria longe da filha; encontraria Danny onde Grace estivesse.

 Saíram da casa e continuaram sua busca em direção ao endereço que a empregada indicara. Ao chegarem, o moreno ficou sem palavras. Não era uma casa, ou um hotel. Steven entrou no local e perguntou por Daniel ou Grace Williams, não querendo encontrar o registro de qualquer um deles ali, naquele abrigo. Mas, para sua agonia, a atendente assentiu, e ele aguardou de pé, inquieto sobre a muleta, por cinco minutos, até uma assistente social receber os dois homens em sua sala.

 ― Os senhores são conhecidos de Grace Williams ou do pai?

 ― É, eu o conheço – McGarrett comentou.

 ― Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. Grace também está passando por um momento muito difícil, mas ela alegrou-se depois que soube que o senhor viria.

 Steven franziu o cenho: ― O que disse?

 ― Irei chamá-la, assim poderão conversar.

 ― Espere, eu... – a mulher falou com alguém ao telefone, sem dar ouvidos ao moreno; este cerrou os punhos e respirou profundamente, ficou quieto ao lado de Joe. O que estava acontecendo, afinal?

 ― Tio Steve? – a voz infantil, tímida e tentativa cortou os pensamentos do marinheiro. Ele virou-se para a porta. ― Você veio me tirar daqui? – a menina perguntou. Ele observou a criança frágil, de olhos brilhantes e tristonhos. Os cabelos castanho-claros repartidos ao meio, amarrados em duas pontas, contrastavam com o branco do gesso e gaze que envolviam seu pulso direito.

 ― Grace?

 Ela correu e abraçou McGarrett: ― Tio Steve! Danno disse que você viria!

 Ele ignorou a tala em seu próprio braço e enlaçou a garota por um momento antes de afastá-la e perguntar: ― Quando? Quando foi que ele disse isso?

 ― Ontem... – ele espiou Joe, com um suspiro de alívio: ―... no meu sonho – Grace completou. Os dois homens encararam a garota; o lábio inferior da criança tremeu e os olhos dela pingaram: ― Ele disse que eu não precisava mais chorar, que você me salvaria de novo. Danno falou que você desviou a picape e ele me protegeu antes que o outro carro chegasse. Ele falou que não vai mais acordar e que você vai me tirar deste lugar assustador... Não vai? Vai me levar com você, tio Steve?

 Steven não soube como reagir. ― Ele... disse isso? – a voz do marinheiro quase não saiu de sua garganta. Joe apertou os lábios e baixou o olhar. A menina começou a chorar e abraçou o moreno fortemente. Este viu White e a assistente social lançarem olhares de pesar na sua direção e teve que lutar contra a confusão e angústia que lhe tomaram; apertou a garota contra si e fechou os olhos. Por que isso? Primeiro seu pai, e então esta loucura com Danny. Steven balançou a cabeça, tentando se controlar:

 ― Não... Não pode ser.

 ― Vai ficar tudo bem – Joe comentou quietamente, passando a mão pela cabeça da garota fremente e ao mesmo tempo apertando o ombro do marinheiro. Ele dizia aquilo para os dois.

_[continua]_


	6. Chapter 6

_[Final]_

 

Steven foi para o hospital e passou pelo mesmo corredor que percorrera naquela manhã. Observou a porta do quarto indicado, que era ao lado do seu, no qual passara os últimos dias. Mecanicamente, alcançou a maçaneta e entrou.

Danny não estava ali. Naquele leito, repousava apenas um homem inconsciente, preso às inúmeras máquinas que faziam ruídos perturbadores. Aquele não era Danny, deveria ser apenas outra pessoa, com o rosto parecido. Os pés de Steven, inconscientemente, levaram-no para o lado da maca; o moreno considerou que Danny e este homem seriam idênticos, não fosse pelo sorriso, pelo olhar, pela mania de falar pelos cotovelos, de reclamar de tudo: Danny fazia tudo isso, e este homem deitado não fazia nada, ele sequer respirava, era a máquina no canto do quarto que imprimia ar aos seus pulmões. Não poderia ser Danny; este homem não tinha vida, eles eram totalmente diferentes.

― Pensei que quando você viesse, já teria acabado – a voz baixa vinda do canto do leito fez Steven cerrar os pulsos e contrair o rosto. ― Eu não queria que me visse assim – o som continuou, tão baixo que o marinheiro quase não pôde ouvir.

― O que está acontecendo aqui? – não houve resposta. ― O que está fazendo comigo? Quer que eu acredite neste absurdo?! – Steven rosnou e virou-se, ficando de frente para a figura do loiro. Danny estava de pé, entre a cama e a porta. Ainda vestia aquele mesmo avental do hospital.

― Também não entendo, mas tive sorte de passar este tempo com você. Sei que Grace ficará bem, não posso pedir por mais nada.

― Era isso? Queria apenas encontrar um pai substituto?

― Não. Eu queria encontrar você... – e os olhos dele brilharam com lágrimas que não poderiam estar ali. Steven esticou o braço e sentiu com as pontas dos dedos a umidade inexistente, sentiu o cheiro salgado da tristeza do loiro que na verdade não estava fisicamente ali de pé, à sua frente. Tocou seu rosto desafiando toda a lógica em sua mente, e assim como seu coração almejava, sentiu calor ali, sentiu que Daniel estava diante de si. Danny virou de leve para o outro lado: ― Eu sinto que já está acontecendo. Tenho pouco tempo.

― Pouco tempo? – Steven alarmou-se.

― Eu ouvi os médicos, não há o que fazer.

― Não fale assim! Eu não deixarei que aconteça!

O loiro soltou uma pequena risota: ― É por isso que eu não queria que soubesse.

― Eu cuidarei de você! Vai ficar tudo bem!...

Danny segurou o rosto do moreno diante do seu. Entreolharam-se por vários segundos: ― Viva, e não espere por mim. Seja feliz com Grace, ela merece um pai decente.

― Ela precisa de você!

Danny o soltou. ― Parece que eu não posso fazer muito. Você leu o diagnóstico? Eu nunca mais irei acordar. Grace precisa de mais do que isso.

― E quanto a mim? Vai me abandonar assim?!

― Não depende do que eu quero.

― Tem razão. EU assumirei a partir de agora! Não interessa o que diga, pode me assombrar o quanto quiser!

Danny ficou quieto. Steven respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. O loiro fez a volta e parou diante do corpo deitado na maca: ― Eu tentei ir até o outro quarto nesta manhã, queria ver você saindo... Eu não consegui. A cada momento, preciso ficar mais perto de meu corpo – lançou um olhar pesaroso para Steven: ― Não poderei te assombrar. Seja lá o que aconteceu aqui, já está passando; e eu sei o que vai acontecer agora.

Steven aproximou-se da maca. Tocou no rosto e nos braços do homem deitado: ― Não faça isso comigo. Por favor, não faça! – implorou.

― Obrigado por salvá-la novamente – Danny disse, com um triste sorriso.

O moreno levantou-se e abraçou o outro, sentindo seus lábios. Fechou os olhos. Seu coração acelerou, exigindo que ele acordasse daquele pesadelo, que algo lhe provasse que Danny estava bem, que estava a salvo, ali, em seus braços. Se não estivesse, como seria possível tocá-lo daquela forma? Provar de sua boca como agora fazia? Secar-lhe os olhos? ― Quem me salvou foi você – murmurou, e agarrou-se ao ar sentindo cada vez menos a presença de seu amado contra a sua. Quem entrasse pensaria que estava louco por agir daquela forma em um quarto onde mais ninguém além dele e do homem inconsciente preso aos aparelhos permaneciam. Mas o próprio marinheiro se achava absurdo, irracional, alucinado. Por isso, apertou ainda mais a figura do outro, prometendo que faria tudo para salvá-lo. Jurando que Danny acordaria e que os dois poderiam ficar juntos.

Mas a imagem de Danny se foi, e a partir daquela tarde, não apareceu mais.

 

_-Alguns meses depois-_

 

Às vezes, Steven se pegava lembrando como o conhecera. Tentava fazer de conta que fora um sonho, ou apenas parte de sua imaginação, mas isso era impossível. Era simplesmente inconcebível. Como teriam feito o que fizeram naquela noite se Danny não estivesse lá? Não era aceitável que aquela pessoa não fosse real, que não o tivesse salvado; que não se tivesse tornado sua maior e mais profunda paixão, a razão pela qual o moreno continuara vivendo.

Nessas horas, normalmente, ele aparecia. Não como antes, mas Steven costumava sentir sua presença, e, sem querer abrir os olhos, sabia que o outro lhe observava, certamente lhe sorrindo. O moreno sabia, porque de todas as pessoas, aquela era a única que conseguia irradiar sua simpatia tão bem que, embora praticasse tantas palavras, não precisasse delas para se comunicar. Steven aprendera que bastava aquela presença para que seu próprio peito inflasse-se com um sentimento que só poderia ser denominado como amor.

― Eu detesto isto, sabe? Como você sempre aparece nos sonhos dela, mas quase nunca nos meus – murmurou, sem se mover de onde estava. Decidiu continuar pensando nele, talvez pudesse vê-lo neste sono que começava a apoderar-se de sua consciência...

Lembranças dos últimos meses misturaram-se na mente do moreno, a descoberta do estado de Danny, a adoção de Grace, os enfermeiros retirando o loiro para sempre daquele quarto de hospital...  _“Nos veremos novamente?”_

_“Quando almas gêmeas se encontram, tornam-se uma só. Eu estarei te esperando, mas...”_

_“...Mas ainda vai demorar.”_

_“Eu te amo. Cuide bem da macaquinha...”_

A brisa despertou Steven da soneca.

Ao seu lado, ainda sobre a toalha de piquenique, Grace mantinha a atenção no caderno de notas em que rabiscava: ― Teve um sonho bom, tio Steve?

O moreno sorriu. ― Um sonho ótimo. O que está fazendo?

― Outra carta para Danno. Falta você assinar.

O ex-fuzileiro-naval desviou da bengala no chão, que houvera substituído permanentemente sua muleta, e sentou-se ao lado da garota. Pegou o lápis: “Amamos você!”, escreveu abaixo da letra de Grace. Ela sorriu; dobrou asas no papel e correu até a encosta do monte florido e gramado onde os dois estavam.

A menina, agora alegre e quase uma moça, lançou a carta que voou longe, subindo e subindo em direção ao céu, empurrada pelo vento salgado e quente do mar até chegar muito além, onde nem Grace nem Steven podiam mais vê-la. E eles souberam que ela havia alcançado seu destinatário.

Steven inspirou de forma profunda, sentindo o calor ao seu redor: ― Até logo, Danno...

 

Fim


End file.
